1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic grinder with improved handle structure, and more particularly, to a device for adjusting the grip angle of the handle of a pneumatic grinder.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that when an operator uses a pneumatic grinder to grind workpieces, through ongoing operation, he has to modify the grip posture at intervals to conform to the required grinding positions and angles. However, a conventional grinder is typically equipped with a fixedly fastened handle and the angle between the handle and machine body is not adjustable. Thus, it may disadvantageously render an operator's discomfort due to improper body postures or even incur occupational injuries. On the other hand, as the handle of such conventional grinder is fixedly fastened and non-adjustable, once it spatially hinders the operator's grinding operation on a workpiece, the only solution is to disassemble it from the machine body to obtain sufficient working space and such a solution in turn enhances the risk of damage caused by improper grip. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to overcome foresaid problems of a conventional handle of a pneumatic grinder.